


Tu me manques, je te manque? [cinq fois + une]

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Coat West, Porn RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Hikaru X Sho – Hikaru leaves CW. Sho thinks it’s over and moves on, hanging out more and more with Kai. Thus, Hikaru feels unloved and feels the need to remind Sho of the good times, i.e. ELoS 1-4 and LUXE 1-4. ^^ ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu me manques, je te manque? [cinq fois + une]

**Author's Note:**

> For stevenghost’s wish list.  
> Tu me manques = I miss you  
> Je te manque = You miss me  
> Cinq fois + une = 5 times + 1  
> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY DEAR~! ♥  
> *Tadaima = I’m home, or the equivalent of…

Hikaru had thought that nothing would really change; sure, he was leaving Coat West, but beyond that, everything would remain the same. He was busy with modeling and his own line of clothing, but status quo was what he deluded himself into thinking would be the result of his change.

Needless to say, he was a tad shocked, and more than a little hurt that Sho, the man he had shared so much passion with both on and off the set, was seemingly unaffected by the change, shifting into his now deeper role with Kai, hanging out with the latter after filming, texting or calling him frequently.

It wasn’t as though he was stalking him; that was not Hikaru’s way. He was just making sure he was missed; although for all intents and purposes it didn’t seem as though he was. He had to do something about it.

TAKE ONE  
It was simple enough to ambush the other at home. After all, he still had a key from that one time when Sho had asked him to housesit while he was away, and came back to find it in less than pristine condition, every picture of himself covered in a dubious fluid. He had kicked Hikaru out, forgetting to demand the return of the key, only to call him back inside not ten minutes later for his expected bout of welcome-home sex, hott, heavy, lasting a little less than normal because at least _he_ had been practically abstinent for the week – except for that one time in the shower, or make it two times. Or was it three? Fuck. It was just Hikaru who made him lose his control like this.

Hikaru was counting on that to hold true now as he lay in wait, nude, sprawled sexily all over Sho’s bed, a hand lazily stroked himself.

But then he had a better idea. What would be more poignant than his nude image planted in the other’s mind? Not much would, but, he grinned, he knew one thing that would.

What’s better than being there to be had? Not being there and making the lack known – obvious.

When Sho returned home later with a “Tadaima*” that was more force of habit than necessary, it was not the sight of Hikaru that met his eyes. Hikaru was long gone, but the evidence of his presence were obvious. There was an X, one quite similar to those used in their many Coat West films, nobody chained to it. But it wasn’t empty – a note affixed to the spot where the beams crossed.

> Sho,
> 
> I’ve missed you. But I’m afraid you’ve missed me more, haven’t you. After all, You missed out on all of today’s fun, on me moaning your name as I came. Just in case you’ve forgotten all the fun we had with this contraption, there’s a video in the VCR for your enjoyment.
> 
> Love and kisses cutie,  
>  Hikaru♥

Sho was shocked, aroused, and just a touch hurt – Hikaru had left him, after all. He didn’t have to taunt him, did he? But arousal won out over hurt, and he found himself watching himself, courtesy of LUXE IV, in the X, Hikaru teasing him deliciously as he stroked himself to satiation.

TAKE TWO  
It was one thing to have one random gift; it was quite another to have gifts popping up everywhere. How the hell was Hikaru this stealthy? He had remembered later the reason Hikaru was able to get into his apartment while he was gone, and, had it been anyone else, he would have already changed the locks on his door. Safety is of the utmost importance when you’re a porn star.

However, it began to get creepy when he would wake with a rose by his pillow, a rose in the driver’s seat of his car, a rose in his dressing room, a rose in his mailbox, a rose everywhere. And they all said the same thing.

> Sho,
> 
> To make sure you don’t forget me… ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Love and kisses cutie,  
>  Hikaru♥

This really had to stop. Hikaru had moved on. It had been painfully obvious in the way he just randomly left – at least it had seemed random – without a word, a thought of how it would affect Sho.

Sho was well on his way to moving on now. He was! Really! He just had to protect his heart to ensure it.

He bought a new lock set for his home that day.

TAKE THREE  
What really took the cake was the day that Hikaru randomly showed up on set, looking on while fuming angrily as Sho and Kai fucked each, Sho emitting genuine moans of pleasure as Kai hit his pleasure spot over, and over, and over again.

Was that jealousy? Did it matter?

Sho went back to the moment, the fucking glorious moment, the mind-blowing moment, forgetting about the other for a time, until he felt another pair of hands on him however, roughly pulling him away, a hand striking across his face.

“Who said you could move on? I still want to fuck you! I do!”

Somehow, that confession seemed a touch lacking as Kai looked on, trying to suppress a giggle at Hikaru’s flaring nostrils and Sho’s incredulously hurt expression.

“That’s not enough for me Hikaru, and you know it. Sure, I have sex for a living, but that doesn’t mean I’m easy, and it DEFINITELY doesn’t mean I’ll come at your beck and call. That you can toss me away and then pick me back as if I have no emotions, no thoughts but you. You can’t. It hurt when you left, made such a big decision without telling me anything at all. Just fucking walking out one day and never coming back. Well, I AM moving on now, and you can’t fucking have me!” Sho turned away from Hikaru, moving back to Kai, and clung, burying his head in the crook of the other’s shoulder.

Hikaru left. Dejected.

But it wasn’t over until it was over, and if Sho had been hurt so badly, he obviously still cared, he just had to make him see it.

TAKE FOUR  
Sho was on his way back home, striding hurriedly away from work where the memories of everything, Hikaru, sex with Hikaru, the fight with Hikaru the other day, assailed him, hurt him. His fleeing route home was always pre-occupied, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks as the stress of the day weakened his resolve.

Once he got home it would be okay. He would take a nap. Recharge. And then spend the rest of his waking hours with Kai, who was being terribly sweet given the fact the Sho didn’t love him as much as Kai loved him. He cared about him, yes. But it wasn’t love. He just hoped it would come one day, hoped that the ache in his heart would lessen.

He didn’t notice Hikaru following him a few feet back, didn’t noticed the eyes tracking his every move. He didn’t even notice the voice calling his name until he had reached the door of his abode, had the key in the lock and was turning it.

“Sho… Sho.” A familiar voice – a pained and painful voice – called his name, and Sho’s hands fumbled on the lock. He couldn’t deal with this now, couldn’t deal with him.

“Sho wait. We need to talk. I’m sorry.” Sho turned, looked at Hikaru with watery apprenhension.

“I still love you. I do. You’ve never been an easy fuck to me. Never. I was just afraid that it would hurt you to know I was leaving Coat West. I was too scared.”

Sho watched him, searching for some sign in the other that his words were truth. He wanted to believe, wanted to believe so badly.

But he couldn’t.

“Give me time Hikaru. If we do this again, we’ll have to start over. From the beginning.” He turned back to the door, walking through it and shutting it behind him.

TAKE FIVE  
This time a bouquet of roses came. A single bouquet. Delivered through courier to the set. Sho couldn’t help but smile, the ice fortress around his heart beginning to thaw.

The next day it was chocolates. Sho loved chocolate, especially that of the cherry-covered variety.

The day after that he received a poem. Corny though it was, it made him want to call his former lover, talk to him. Anyone could write “roses are red, violets are blue…” but Hikaru was the only man Sho knew who could pull it off, pull the fluttering butterflies out of their hiding place in his mind and plant them firmly in his stomach.

He called, said “let’s meet up at four. At the coffee place. Let’s start over.” And promptly hung up before Hikaru had a chance to say anything.

He was already sitting down when Sho got there, but stood up, extending his hand, saying cheekily, “Hi. My name is Hikaru. Nice to meet you. And by the way, you’re hott.” It was even cornier than the first time around, but made Sho melt faster than ever before, and the other knew it, knew the power his corniness had over the latter.

Sho giggled, shook his hand and retorted. “I’m Sho. Nice to meet you too, cornball.” Affection seeped into his voice, an emotion that had been absent for so long, and that was when they both knew that they would be okay.

TAKE SIX: FINALE  
They went back to Sho’s place, already stripping each other as they passed through the doorway and shut it behind themselves. And old habits die hard as they fell back into well-trodden ruts, onto often-explored paths.

Hikaru pushed Sho against the wall, effectively trapping him as he pushed the unbuttoned shirt past the latter’s shoulders, letting it hang from one wrist while he ran a finger over the already hardening nubs.

Sho moaned, moved against him, and reached out to strip him of his shirt, eyes feasting on the flesh that he had been denied sight of for so long. He tilted his head, leaned over, and laved one nipple with his tongue.

They stumbled towards the bedroom together, hands gripping and tugging desperately at belt buckles, buttons, and zippers until a trail of clothes marked their journey to the bed. Now only one thing stood in their way, the boxers. Those were quickly done away with, their erections proudly jutting towards each other as they fell to a chuckling heap on the bed.

Their mouths meeting in a battle of tongues and lips, they rocked against each other, each feeling the brush of the other’s erection, each moaning blissfully at the sensations created.

Sho reached down, gripped Hikaru’s cock, and wriggled his way down, eager to wrap his lips around what he had missed – subconsciously – in recent months. Lips surrounding the head of the other’s cock, Sho swirled, and flicked his tongue, probed the slit, tasted the salty flavor that was all Hikaru, only Hikaru, and felt like home more than the building they were in ever could.

Hikaru groaned in pleasure, a hand threading its ways through Sho’s short locks, gripping and releasing as Sho started bobbing up and down on his hard length, a tongue caressing the veined underside of his cock. Teeth lightly scraped their way up and down, and Hikaru’s eyes closed in squinted pleasure. If Sho didn’t slow down, it would all be over too soon.

“Sho… Sho… stop…” He was just short of speechless, emotions flickering through him, intensifying the feelings coursing through his body. “I don’t… I want to come in you.”

Sho smiled, reached over to a tabled near his bed for some lube, and winked as he dipped fingers into the slick goopy mess, running one along the muscles ringing his entrance before thrusting one in, preparing himself for the other. One finger was swiftly followed by another, and yet another, the digits curling and twisting to find the spot that would ease away the burn. Finding it, he thrust against it a few time before withdrawing, slicking Hikaru with lube and easing himself down onto the latter’s cock.

Hikaru groaned as Sho clenched rhythmically around him, adjusting to the filled sensation before starting to move, rolling his body, one hand playing with his own nipple while the other danced its way across the muscles of Hikaru’s chest, stomach, arms, and anywhere else that he could reach, his eyes conveying so much emotion beyond lust that it was mind blowing.

Hikaru started thrusting upwards to meet him, twisting his hips in an attempt to find Sho’s prostrate but it was a little difficult from underneath him, so he flipped them over, Sho’s hands seeking purchase in the bed sheets beneath them, and thrust in and out, and in and out, angling, and twisting his hips until the spot was found, and then aimed for again and again.

Sho was making the most delicious noises – how he had missed those noises – that soon turned to breathy moans of his name, as he desperately held on, trying to last just a little longer, just a moment longer, just a-.

He came on a cry of joy, Hikaru’s name slipping from his lips as white heat spilled from him, his muscles tightening - almost painfully so – around the latter, causing him to fall over the edge of sanity as well, into the pit of pleasured haze.

He hugged his lover in the post-coital atmosphere, his mind a rosy haze of sated lust and swelling emotion, a confession spilling from his lips before he could stop it.

“I love you. Don’t ever leave me.”

“Never. I love you too.”

The two snuggled closer, wrapped around each other as sleep and serenity claimed them. They were going to be alright.


End file.
